Everything will change
by StormR
Summary: What will happen when Alexandria Stark has to pick up and move her whole life with her brother to live with the Avengers? Will she have to put everything in her life on hold or will she find that she is right where she needs to be. Cap America/SteveXOC with potential for a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first shot a fanfiction and iv'e been kinda messing with this story in my head for a lil**

**This is a short chapter but kinda gets the story set up! PLEASE read and review!**

**I'm open to criticism and any ideas or anything you personally want to so!**

**But please enjoy! more to come soon!**

Alexandria Stark Speed though traffic furious with her brother. Her long Dark brown hair was blowing though the wind. Her radio was off and it was dead silent except the background noises around her. When she finally pulled into her brothers driveway she slammed her car door and rushed inside.

"Tony!" She barked out as she walked into the house "You were a no show! What is wrong with you?" she continued yelling knowing he could hear her as she walked down the stairs into his little lab. When she got down there she could see he obviously ignoring her as he played with his little toys. "Tony!" She yelled one more time.

He rolled his eyes and looked over to her "What did I do this time?"

"What did you do? Are you kidding?" She almost yelled at him "You did not show! This was important and I was there, ALONE. I know nothing about you and the Avengers and there I was at a meeting trying to make plans for stuff I know nothing about. And Fury is well… Furious." She said placing my bag down.

He sighed "Oh yeah that thing…"

"Yeah that thing… Look when Pepper suggested I become a somewhat manager or assistant to you I thought great more time to spend with my brother but you can't keep showing up late or just not showing or I'm gonna have to start being a babysitter to you and neither of us want that…" She said taking a deep breath.

He put his hands up "I never said you should take the job…"

"Yeah I know. But I would never what to put this on anyone else." She said laughing "Me and Pepper can barely make you listen imagine a stranger trying to… But I got some news… You're not gonna like it."

He looked over to her curious once she had finally gotten his attention away from his toys "What?" he asked folding his arms.

"Well it seems the government has issued them want you and all of the Avengers to be put in a housing all together… Something is going on and Fury can't quite go into it yet but they need the Avengers to be together and ready at all times." She started "You move in two weeks top. I have a whole file on where you'll be living for you to look at." She said reaching into her bag and pulling it out "It's nice…"

He then snatched it and threw it in the trash "No. I'm fine right here. If Fury or the big man wants me they can call."

"Tony… Fury tried to fight this…But this is happening and its better not to fight it or you go from luxury housing to basically imprisonment…" She said shrugging "There is no one to fight them on this and all the other Avengers are fine with this. It's not permanent."

He sighed "Well little sister you put up quite an argument but it's not happening. They know where they can find me if they need me. plain and simple. Now I have some work to do I will talk to you later…"

Just then they both heard Pepper walking down the stairs on the phone "Yes Fury I understand… Of course. Not a problem… You know Tony…" She said with her charm "Yes I will make sure of it… You to, bye." She said hanging up the phone and turning to Alex "Can you give me and your brother a minute please she said with a smile.

"I don't see why not…" She said smiling after hugging Pepper. She went upstairs to the kitchen and got herself and apple and just hung out in the kitchen looking though her schedule book and sending a few emails for about twenty minutes till she heard Tony stomping up the stairs.

He walked straight into the kitchen and went straight to the counter and poured himself a drink "So when are we moving?" He asked agitated and defeated.

Alex smiled "I knew you'd come to your senses… I will make the arrangements now." She said hoping up from her seat and beginning to make the phone calls she needed to set up the move.

**I know short but next chapters will be much longer! and Much better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit longer then my last!**

**Nothing to big happens in this chapter but it's just setting it up again. **

"Hello Miss. Stark. How is Tony handling the move?" Fury asked walking into the house as she opened the door.

She shrugged "Pretty well I guess…He's upstairs packing as we speak. What brings you here?" She asked curious.

"Tony. He requested to talk to me, and seeing how your brother can be I knew if I didn't come figure out what was going on I couldn't expect him to show up on Friday. Now do you mind taking me to him so we can see what he needs?" Fury said cutting straight to the point as always.

Alex nodded respecting his straight to the point attitude "Right this way…" She said heading up the stairs. "Tony you have a visitor she called out!" When they got up stairs she went straight to his office to find him packing away his books and paperwork. "Her he is Fury… I'll just head down stairs so you two can cut to business…"

"No sis I need you to stay." Tony said smiling. Alex then knew he was up to something she just nodded with slight worry in her face and stood next to Fury. Tony then started "After I was forced into this moving situation I decided to make a list of my needs and well demands. Number one thing is my suits.."

Fury nodded "We have the best lab money can buy and you have enough space for fifty suits if you so please to have that many. What else Stark?"

"Well as you know I can tend to be a bit difficult seeing as I was described as one who doesn't play well with others, so I need the few people in my lie who… well attempt to keep me sane. So Pepper and my dear, dear sister here get their own space and move with me or the deals off and you will have to fight me tooth and nail on this and trust me I enjoy a good fight and can be one pain in the ass to work with or… well find for that matter." Tony said finishing and crossing his arms.

Alex looked shocked "Whoa… No! you can't demand I move their to."

"How else will I keep an eye on you?" He asked smiling "Now Fury deal or no deal?"

Alex sighed "This has got to be a joke. I'm not moving Tony. Fury doesn't need me and neither do you!" She barked at her brother.

"Then its final, I'm not moving!" He said smiling and beginning to unpack his things.

Fury shook his head "Well seems things will be more difficult then I imagined seeing as I cannot force your sister to move Tony." He took a deep breath "I have to go discuss and figure out what I can and need to do for this situation. I'll be in touch." He said walking out.

"Oh my god… That was your big plan?" Alex yelled at him.

He nodded "Yep and it worked. I knew you would never move so it was an easy fix."

"Tony your gonna ended up being forced to move there and then you gonna end up in a little room to keep you from escaping." She said shaking her head "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

He shrugged "No idea but I'm gonna make my big escape now and eventually they will forget about me." He said smirking.

"You know what? No…" She then ran out the room and down the stairs and out the door to catch Fury right before he drove away. He got out of his car door and she simply said with a sigh "I'll move."

~9 days later~

They all three pulled up to their new home with Tony nonstop mumbling and complaining. They all got out and were greeted by Fury. The place was huge and looked more like a giant government facility then some place you'd call home and . It was literally in the woods in the middle of nowhere. "Cozy…" Tony mumbled.

"Hello." Fury started "Welcome to your new home." He said pulling out three files "This contains a map and key cards to the rooms and areas you are cleared for. Almost every room here whether it's the kitchen or a public bathroom you will need a key card to get in so do not lose them. During the hours of 8 to 3 their maybe people here working and or training but seeing as this is a home to you they are not to be here past those times unless they have the correct permission or are a guest to you. Also all guests must be cleared though a background test before even being invited. Understood Stark?" He said looking at Tony "So that means no parties social gatherings of any kind ever unless it's just the people who currently live her and or SHEILD employees. We do not want the whole world to know about this place understood?" Furry said finishing.

"Well this place sounds like loads of fun…" Tony whined making Pepper slap his arm.

She just smiled at fury "Thank you so much… Can we go in now? I'm exhausted…"

"Of course Miss. Potts. Right this way. Fury said opening the door with his card. "Now I have business to attend to now that everyone is here but your room numbers and maps will lead you straight to your private rooms. Good night guys." He said then leaving.

They turned and looked into their new home. The inside was much more homey then the exterior lead to believe. Although it was a bit much It had a very grand double stair case and was a deep brown wood with tan marble tile. It was beautiful "Wow…" Alex said amazed "This place is nice. She then opened her file The first page read

_Welcome!_

_Here is a list of the public accommodations for resident's of the AV SHEILD HOME PROGECT_

_2 INDOOR pools_

_1 OUTDOOR pools_

_1 Training pools_

_2 gyms_

_2 Gun ranges_

_1 gorment kitchen_

_2 OUTDOOR training courses_

_1 INDOOR SPA_

_1 OUTDOOR SPA_

_1 Tennis court_

_2 Libraries_

_1 Home Movie Theater_

_1 Garden_

_each an every file will contain keys to these places. Please enjoy your stay._

_TONY STARK AND DR. BRUCE BANNER please refer to page 7 for a list of your personal lab accomations._

Alex looked amazed at the paper "This place has everything…."

Pepper nodded "Something tells me our stay won't be to bad…"

"Oh please their trying to make prison sound like a five star resort don't be fooled." He said huffing. I'm already bored here…"

Pepper shook her head "Well Alex your brother is tired and cranky so I'm gonna get us settled and to bed. We'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah of course!" She said smiling "I think I'm probably gonna head to bed and do all my exploring tomorrow…" She then yawned "All that travel exhausted me."

Tony then took a map out "Well I'm gonna check out my personal lab first and make sure all my suits got her safely and untouched… You ladies can go to bed. So good night dear and good night sis. I shall see you in the morning." He said staring to follow his map towards a elevator.

"Well I'm still going to bed…" Pepper laugh "Good night Alex…"

She smiled "Night pepper…" And then pulled out her map and made her way to her bedroom. When she got the she pulled out her room key card and swiped it and opened the door. As much as she loved her brother she was glad she was put on the other side of the house from him.

When she walked in she was in her own small private living room, she even had her own fire place. She set her purse and file down on the couch and picked up the note from the coffee table.

_Miss. Alexandria Stark,_

_we are pleased to have you here. This is your private room. You have a living room, bedroom, walk in closet and bathroom. Also you have a office on the basement floor if you should ever need it, the key will be found in your file folder. All of your stuff has been un packed and put away._

_Also tablet located on your bed is there for you to request your needs. It is where you will send in your weekly grocery request, repair request and anything else you could need. Now please enjoy your stay at AV SHEILD HOME._

She felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. She walked in to her room that was huge and even seemed to be designed specifically for her. And when she walked into her bathroom it was even better. She was finally okay with being here. She then went into her closet got her pajamas and set her alarm for ten deciding to sleep in a little tomorrow and went to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Things are gonna get much more fun and interesting next chapter promise!**

**Please Review and let me know if there is anything YOU want to see or any ideas you have! Very opened minded and would love to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Hope you guys like it. I feel like things finally get interesting in this one! Please read and review! I would appreciate it so much!**

Her alarm went off at ten exactly. She got up and went and took a quick shower and went into her closet and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of jeans. She was sick of always dressing business casual. After blow drying her and doing her make up she decide to leave her room and explore. She grabbed her map and made her way to the basement level to see her office.

It seemed like the basement level was full of underground tunnels all leading different ways. Alex followed her map until she was at a door that read _Alexandria Stark_ she then took her key and unlocked the door. When she went in it was a simple and nice office. It had everything she could have possibly have needed from her old office.

As she was admiring her office she suddenly heard a little explosion down the hall. Alex ran out towards the noise with the paranoid thought that Tony had to be behind it, and once she reached the giant lab with a giant glass window her suspicions were confirmed. She tried opening the door but couldn't She then banged on the door as loud as she could and yelled "Tony open the Damn door!" A few times until he finally did. "What did you do now?" She asked trying not to laugh at his face covered in black.

"Just messing with my new toys... What are you doing down here?" Tony asked wiping his face with a piece of cloth.

"My own personal office is down here." She said smiling.

He chuckled "Well now that we're here what do you even need and office for? Not like I have any more meetings or social events I need to attend anymore."

"Haven't really thought about but it's nice to have I guess…" She said smiling.

All the sudden over an intercom Pepper voice came in "Tony lunch is ready! You should join me by the pool." He went and walked over to the wall and pressed a button "I'll be there. Alex is with me mind if she joins?"

"She's always welcome! See you both soon!" She said with her voice exiting the room.

Tony then sighed and put one of his little toys away "Well let's go eat!"

They then made their way up the stairs and followed the map towards the back pool realizing this place was bigger than they had thought. When they had finally reached the pool Pepper was already lounging in a white two piece with her head phones in. Tony then moved towards the pool dipped his foot in and kicked water on to her. She jumped up "Oh… Tony! Do you always have to be such a child…" She said laughing.

"You should know better then to close your eyes when I'm on my way…" He said leaning over to her and kissing her. "Now what did you make for lunch?"

She pointed to the table "Sandwiches and potato salad… Oh no I forgot to bring the watermelon out…" She said getting up. "I'll be right back…"

"Wait!" Alex said getting up "I'll go get it…"

Pepper stood still "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" She said smiling "It's not a problem… Do you need a card to get into the kitchen?"

She nodded "Here use mine…" Pepper then handed Alex her card "Again thanks…"

Alex then walked back inside and headed to the kitchen. She looked around at first at all the stuff thy had. It had three refrigerators, two ovens, two stove tops, two microwaves and so much more. She began looking in all the refrigerators for the watermelon. Of course it wasn't in either of the first two she finally got to the third one and there it was on the top shelf. She reached up and grabbed it and turned to put it on the shelf but before she could she ran into someone spilling all the watermelon all over them. Luckily they caught the bowl before it broke.

"Shit! Oh my god… I'm so sorry…" Alex started seeing the watermelon soaked shirt and shoes. She looked up to see a tall and very built handsome man. "Uh… I should have been so much more carful…"

He smiled "It's fine. Really."

"You sure?" She said still embarrassed and red.

He nodded "Absolutely." He then held out his hand "My names Steve by the way… I don't think we've meet."

"We haven't… My names Alex." She said shaking his hand.

He smiled "Nice to meet you… So are you a SHILED employee or is there a new addition to the Avengers… Sorry still haven't gotten to read that full file."

"Oh no! I'm as normal as they come. No cool power or job I'm just related to Tony… I'm his sister. So you must be the infamous Captain America…" She said smiling. "My brother use to talk about you a lot…"

He nodded "I can't imagine what he was saying… but yes I just prefer Steve though…. But had no idea Stark had a sister. Must be… Different being related to him…" He said with a smile starting to help her clean up the mess.

"Well it definitely stays interesting…" She said laughing. "You don't have to help I can get it while you go change…" She said looking at his shirt. "I was the one who dumped this all over you and made the mess."

He shook his head "No I came out of nowhere… Sorry about that… I thought you might have heard me or something."

"Sometimes I go into my own little world sometimes and I don't really hear anything around me" she said smiling.

They then heard a small cough "Obviously…" Her brother said standing in the door way. "Whats going on here?" He said walking over to them with a slightly supious look on his face. "You should have been back by the pool forever ago…"

"I just… I spilt all the watermelon… on Steve…" She said turning red.

Tony raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"It was an accident… I ran into him…" She said sighing.

He let out a small chuckle "You always were klutzy…"

"In her defense I did come out of nowhere…" Steve said standing up and then lending a hand to Alex.

"Well I'm sure we'll be fine without watermelon…" Tony sighed "Well let's get back to the pool. Pepper is waiting she thought you might have gotten most or died or something…" He said grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl.

She nodded "Oh yeah… I had totally forgot."

"Well I guess I will see you later then… Maybe at dinner tonight?" Steve said smiling.

Tony then shook his head "I don't think so… She has to study or something else other then go to dinner…"

She laughed "Tony dinner is held out her every night at seven… Did you read any of your file… But yeah you will. I figured it'd be a good chance to meet everyone..." She said smiling "Well until then I guess…" She said starting to walk to the pool until she turned around "Wait do you wanna come hang out with us by the pool?"

He smiled "Wish I could, but I have to change and head to the training room…. But I will see you at dinner… It was really lovely meeting you Miss. Stark. I look forward to seeing you tonight…" And with that said he walked away.

"Nope… You're definitely banished to your room." Tony said as they started towards the pool. "I need a drink…"

She shook her head "Why?"

"You know why." He said looking over to her.

She laughed "Why because I made a friend…" He then raised an eyebrow "Whoa Tony it's not like that! He was just being nice and so was i." She said arguing with the looks he was giving her. "Seriously Tony?"

"It was really lovely meeting you Miss Stark…" He said mocking Steve "I can't wait to see you tonight… You realize how old he is technically? He could be our grandfather…" He said shaking his head.

She sighed "He's just a friend…Now can we drop it…" She said as they walked outside.

"Whatever you say sis… But I know you, and I know boys…" He started before Alex shot him a death glare. "Fine I'll drop it…" He said holding his hands up. As they got closer he leaned over and whispered "Watch this…" And then ran over to a sunbathing Pepper and picked her up and tossed her in the water.

Alex smiled and laughed as Pepper cursed Tony and splashed water at him trying. She started to think this place might be a nice change for her.

**So I feel like I finally got a little something rolling! can't wait to write more. Hope you guys like it! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of spending time together they had all went their separate ways around four thirty. Tony went back to the lab, Pepper went to her office and Alex headed to her room to take a nap before dinner, The sun had exhausted her.

After a short nap Alex woke up at six thirty. After rolling over to see it was so close to dinner she groaned and put her face in the pillow. Even after a nap she still just wanted to sleep. It felt as if it was going to be a long night, especially when Tony always seemed to liked to make things into a late night social gathering to show off whatever he could.

But after a brief battle with herself she got up and went to the closet. It amazed her how much clothes she now had. A lot was from back home but most was new stuff that they must have brought in. Pondering though the racks of cloths till she landed on a simple light baby blue dress. It was a halter that seemed to be a dress you could dress up or down.

After placing it on the bed Alex went and brushed her hair out and lightly touched up some of the make up to hide her groggy appearance. Once she felt a little more presentable she slipped into the simple dress and threw some flats on. After one final quick examination in the mirror she was off towards the dining room.

Once at the dining room she looked around confused. It wasn't like most dining rooms with one big table and several chairs. It was set up more like a diner or small café. All of the tables in the room only sat two to three people it seemed. She saw that her brother and Pepper were already seated with someone unknown to Alex having what looked to be a very deep conversation. Also another girl seated with a man and Steve. She felt like the odd man out in a room of hero's again.

She then walked to her brother and quietly said "Hey…" Hoping not to interrupt but hoping to join in.

"Oh hey you… You're… You're dressed up quite a bit for dinner with just friends." He said looking amused and like a overly protective brother at the same time.

As always Pepper laughed and slapped his arm "Alex you looking beautiful. I really love that color on you…" After looking around "Oh let's see if we can make space for you somewhere… Um… Tony move that folder…"

"Why?" He asked sighing

Sighing Pepper said "So she can sit and eat."

"I held my burger…" He quickly replied back.

Alex laughed and sighed "Don't worry about it… You know my brothers to stubborn to listen… I will probably just grab something to eat and go to my room. I'm exhausted any ways…" he said with a small smile. After that she went to turn and walk away and ran into none other than Steve again.

He softly laughed "Sorry to sneak up on you again Miss. Stark…"

"Sorry to be constantly running into you…" She said laughing.

"It's never a problem…" He said with his charming charismatic smile.

Alex tried to keep herself from blushing but it was no use once she was already as red as could be. There was a brief moment of silence until Tony cleared his throat. Just in that moment Steve looked over to Tony. "Tony, Pepper, Bruce good to see you guys again…"

"Yeah you to Romeo…" He said giving him a glare until Pepper obviously kicked his foot under the table.

Steve just nodded trying to hide his slight embarrassment and turned back to Alex "I actually wanted to see if you'd like to sit with me for dinner…"

Just then there was a plop noise, they looked over to see Tony had tossed his folder on the ground "Actually she was just about to sit with us. Alex this is Bruce Banner. He's a doctor and raging green monster to. It's quite interesting…"

"Oh… Mr. Banner… Your almost a non stop subject with my brother..." She said smiling.

He shrugged "I think less me and more of the big guy…"

Tony nodded agreeing and then looked back to Alex "Now sit down with us, we have so much to talk about…"

For a moment she felt almost trapped into sitting with them to make this uncomfortable situation stop until Pepper chimed in to save her as she always did. "Tony…" She started "I hardly think Alex cares anything about Gama radiation and ways to improve your suits. I think she'd much rather sit with Steve here seeing as she was a World War II history major. I bet she'd love to hear all the stories the legendary Captain America has to tell… Wouldn't you agree Alex?"

"Well yes actually… No offense Mr. Banner and Tony…" She said still standing.

Bruce simply smiled "None taken…" While Tony on the other hand look completely offended but just looked down and then to Pepper and said "Fine… I want you in your room by…." He started until he was cut off by another swift kick from Pepper who just smiled and said "Have fun… We'll be here if you need us…"

After that she just smiled and turned to Steve "So lead the way…" They walked over to a small table that was in the corner. They really were only eight or so feet from Tony, Pepper, and Bruce and about ten from Natasha and Clint but it still felt like each group was in there own room and very focused on their own conversations, with the exception of Tony who would constantly break away from the group to look over his shoulder, which although it bugged Alex she could understand why he was the way he was.

"So you were a World War II major…"Steve said trying to start a conversation after He and Alex had grabbed a some food.

She nodded "Yeah… Studied it at Berkeley for two years or so and right before my third year I left due to some personal issues… I moved back to New York and stayed close to Tony. Pepper hired me on as his Assistant and manager and I kept saying I'd go back but I don't know… Time got ahead of me I guess… I think its been about three years since I left." She said shrugging "And Tony always said study science, that's where the money is… But I just wanted to be a college professor…"

"Well me personally don't think you could have picked a better major." He said smiling "And there is always time to go back…"

She nodded "Yeah but now I'm stuck here."

Steve laughed "Not forever… At least I hope not… So why World War II?"

"Not sure… Guess I feel like American is so divide now, and I feel like back then is really the last time we stood together, and united..." She sighed.

He nodded "Well it wasn't perfect then either… But we do and with always come together when we need to I believe…" He then went on to tell her stories from the war as they finished their food. She laughed at moments and was a little shocked and heart broken at others, but overall enjoyed all the stories more than Steve realized.

"All of that… That was all very brave of you for a time like that. Some of that… I don't know… Probably would have killed me…" She said letting out a small laugh. He laughed to and said "No I think you're stronger than you think. Especially with a brother like Stark."

Looking down with a smile "Yeah he's a bit of a handful… and quite a mess…" She then looked over and saw Tony still sitting there. Everyone else had left and Tony had a cup of coffee and a few papers he was pretending to reading so he could obviously keep an eye on Alex. After noticing that she notice the time, it was almost eleven. "Oh wow… It got pretty late."

"Yeah I guess time flies when you're enjoying yourself… But I guess I should let you go…" he said standing and helping her up. "I hope we can do this again… Maybe tomorrow?" He suggested with a smile.

Nodding She said "I would love that…"

"Would you like me to walk you to your room… I know this place can seem a lot bigger at night when it's dark and dead silent…" He said trying to be a gentleman until Tony cut in "Nope. I got it from her. Sis tell captain here good night and let's go."

She blushed again "Good night Steve."

"Good night Miss Stark…"

"Alex…" She then chimed in.

Steve nodded "Good night Alex…" Tony then cleared his voice "And you to Stark…"

"Night." He then said leading Alex out the door without looking back.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! I would greatly appreciate it!**

**And let me know if there is anything you want to see **** Always open minded!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning!" Pepper said waking Alex up as she opened her curtains. "It's almost twelve…" She said smiling "You need to get up and get dressed. I invited everyone to a barbeque by the pool today. It will be a great chance for everyone to get to know one another in a situation where they are in a life or death situation saving the world…"

Sitting up still confused she asked "How did you get in…"

"Well… Your brother made a universal key card… You know him always finding a way to get himself in trouble. But not the point why are you still sleeping? What time did you get to bed last night?" She asked still opening all her curtains.

Shrugging and getting up she sighed and said "I don't know… I got done with dinner around eleven and Tony walked me back to my room. Before I went to bed I watched some television and did a little reading… It was probably late. I couldn't sleep though. I was so restless all night long…"

"Did you mean Steve walked you to your room…" Pepper said sighing. Alex just shook her head and laughed "I'll talk to him… Sorry he did that."

Alex threw her covers off "its fine… I know how he is. And I know why he is that way. After I left home and went to school he felt like he lost me… And when he heard about Taylor… I don't know. He blamed himself I think…" She sighed "So I think from now on with any guy who comes into my life he's gonna be like that." She took a deep breath "And it will drive me crazy but his intentions are good."

"So are Steve's. We don't need your brother scaring people off…" Pepper replied with a smile.

Laughing "If my brother scares them, well I may be better off." She then got up and walked to her closet "So will there be swimming at this pool party?"

"Well of course. The sun is shining and summer has begun. It's a perfect day to go for a swim…" She started "Tony should be firing up the grill right about now so you should hurry and get ready."

Grabbing a light blue and pink floral two piece she examined it and quickly changed and walked out "This look fine?"

Pepper turned "Uh… Wow yeah… I thought you preferred one pieces though…"

"No. Tony does…" She said letting out a sigh "But I'm a big girl now. But this does look fine right… Okay no I should go put the one piece on…"She said heading back into her closet. Pepper went in after her to fine her digging around the drawers. "All my one pieces are black or grey or some ugly tan color…They are boring"

She laughed at Alex's frustration "You look great. Wear that… Since when do you care about what you… Oh… I see…"

"It's not that…" Alex said laughing.

Pepper just nodded and said "Okay…" knowing it was. "Well wear that and…." She said starting to scan her new wardrobe "And this…" She said pulling out a white long sleeve lace and crochet cover up. It was short and completely see though but cute and simple.

"You sure Tony won't kill me…" She said taking it.

She shook her head "No… You're not wearing some skimpy string bikini that shows everything. You still look very elegant and classic. And besides who cares. Tony will always find something to complain about… Not go brush your hair and put some sun screen on and let's go."

"All righty…" She said still worried about how her brother was going to react. She quickly did as Pepper said and met back up with her in the small living room. She slipped her sandals on and followed Pepper out towards the pool. When she got there it was just Tony and Bruce so far. They seemed to be have one of their science debates again where it seemed Tony was purposely trying to strike a nerve with him, but as always Bruce was very calm and collected.

Pepper walked right over and snuck a kiss onto Tony's cheek "Lunch smells great… Hello again Bruce how are you?"

"He's wrong. As always can you please tell him how-"Tony started before he was cut off by Pepper "Tony… No debating at social gatherings big or small. It's rude." She then turned back to Bruce "How are you." She asked with her always charming smile.

He nodded "Very well actually. And you?"

"Very well…" She said smiling "Now can you boys be so polite and get me and Alex here a drink?"

Tony then looked up from the grill to see his sister "Wait whoa… No. You should go change."

"No she shouldn't. She looks great." Pepper said rolling her eyes.

He shook his head "Yeah maybe if she was a stripper? Two pieces automatically make the mind go to stripper."

"Excuse me…" Pepper started and then gestured to her two piece "What are you trying to say?"

He smiled "Well I'm okay with you looking like a stripper… Not my sister. Alex go change." He said looking back over to her.

"No I'm good." Alex said sighing deciding it was as good a time as any to stand up to her brother. She then took the cover up off and dived in to the water. "The waters great…" She said smiling and starting to swim.

Tony then looked at Pepper confused "Did she…"

"Drop it." She then said kissing his noise and walking over to the side of the pool and sat down dipping her feet in the water. Alex swam over to her "That was very ballsy of you. I enjoyed it. I think Tony is gonna drop it… Hopefully he is starting to see you're a big girl now."

"Doubt it…" She said smiling. "But maybe."

All the sudden they heard a big splash. When they looked over they saw Bruce in the water and Tony over on the side muttering "Damn it…" They bother laughed "He never stops does he…" Alex said laughing.

"I'm use to it now, and in much more control of it now so I don't know why he keeps at it nothing's gonna happen…" He said laughing. He then took off his drenched button down and plopped it on the side of the pool. Alex nodded "Well again for now and future references I'm sorry about his behavior…"

Bruce just shrugged "I don't mind. If it keeps him from blowing up stuff it's fine." He joked. "I'm sorry he's constantly being the protective big brother. Now that has to get annoying and overwhelming…"

"He has his reasons…" She said sighing. Just the Natasha and Clint walked out. As soon as they did Tony took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to tackle and throw Pepper into the pool. She resurfaced with Tony from underwater and spashed at him and yelled "I'm going to kill you…" Trying to hide her smile.

Tony then just smiled and swam to the stairs and got out "Natasha… Clint" He said walking by them both.

"Touch me and I will break your arm and three places…" She said with a stern voice. "Thank you for inviting us Pepper…It smells great." She said placing her stull on a lounge chair "How's the water?"

"Amazing!" Tony exclaimed.

She nodded and approached the edge of the pool "Sounds good enough to me. She took her cover up off and threw it to the chair revealing a plain and simple red two piece and did a flip into the water. Tony muttered "show off" and She just smiled "Sorry have just a few party tricks…"

"Ignore Tony! That was amazing!" Pepper said applauding.

Alex nodded "I think I would die attempting a stunt like that… I'm Alex. Tony's sister…"

"Oh, yeah hi. I'm Natasha… You had dinner with Steve last night right?" She asked trying to be sure it was her. She just nodded "Oh well it's nice to meet you. And I applaud you not ripping your hair out from growing up with Tony…" She said joking.

He frowned from over by the grill "Hey I was and still am an amazing stunningly handsome brother… She's lucky to have me. Right sis?" He said shooting her a playful wink.

"Yeah your pretty great." She said laughing at him. "Now is the food ready? I'm starved…" She said as she got out. Just then from over her shoulder she heard a familiar voice say "Yeah me to…" She turned around and smiled "Steve… Good to see you again…" Alex said trying not blush.

"Yes it is! I was hoping you would come. You had me worried." Pepper said smiling from in the pool. "Tony shouldn't be much longer on the food."

He nodded "Again thank you for inviting me and setting all of this up. It's all very kind of you." He said before turning back to Alex. "Did you sleep well last night I felt terrible I kept you up talking that late…"

"No don't. I really enjoyed our talk…" She said with a smile. "And I really slept great." She replied with a lie and with her smile still on.

"Well I'm glad. Will you be coming to dinner tonight again?" He asked curious.

She shrugged "I don't see why I wouldn't." Just then Tony yelled that lunch was ready. Everyone made their way over and fixed their plates and burgers. They all sat together and enjoyed small talk even when Tony was glaring at Steve whenever he made Alex laugh at anything. When they were finally done Steve and Alex quickly helped Pepper clean up before she went and joined Tony in the pool who was trying to convince someone to have a chicken fight with Bruce.

"So how was the water earlier…" Steve asked after they sat down.

She sighed "Nice and relaxing. I love the water… Makes me feel at peace. Corny I know but it really does."

"The last time I went swimming… wow… Was probably several months before I joined the army… It's been awhile." He said laughing "I remember me and my friends would always rough house and all which well, I was the little guy so never ended well for me but was always a pretty good time."

She then stood up "Well sounds like you need to get into the water." She held out her hand "Jump in on three?" She asked confidently.

"How could I say no…" He said taking her hand. She quickly count down before they jumped into the deep ended. They both went under and when they when they resurfaced she quicly asked "As amazing as you remember…"

He smiled "No even better…"

They then horse played and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon out at the pool with everyone but when it was five everyone decided to go ahead and start heading in to make sure they had time for dinner. Alex and Steve got out with Tony and Pepper and began drying off.

"So I will see you tonight at dinner…" Steve asked seeming a little nervous.

She nodded "Yeah I'll be there… I'm assuming you will be to…"

"Oh yeah… Would you still wanna have dinner with me…" He asked taking a deep breath.

She looked confused "Well yeah… You okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah I'm good. Um… So I was hoping it could kinda be like… a um… Yeah…" He said as his nerves seemed to get ahead of him. "Sorry I am really quite terrible at this as you can tell…" He finished with a sigh.

She laughed "Did you mean to say a… Well a date…" He just nodded and looked at the ground. "Well um…"

"Before you say anything I know this is a weird situation but I don't know I've enjoyed your company and…" He started rambling before Alex cut him off "I would love that…I'll see you tonight? Seven right?"

He nodded "Looking forward to it…" He said before smiling and walking away.

**So I really enjoyed writing this chapter and am really excited to write next chapter!**

**Please please please read and review and let me know if there is anything you like or dislike or even want more of! Eager to please any and all my readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

After getting to her room she showered and began to get ready. She blow dried and fixed her hair, just plain and straight as usual. She added just a light amount of makeup, only enough to make her big brown eyes pop.

Going into her closet and pondering a few racks before finally deciding on a dark green plain tank top dress that was cocktail length with a long sleeve tan sweater that was about the same length as the dress. She liked the outfit since it was comfortable and simple. She went over to the mirror and sighed still happy with her outfit.

She slipped into her boots and was about to head towards the dining room until she heard a knock on the door.

Running over to open it thinking it may be Steve until she saw her brother "Hey… Tony… I'm just on my way to the dining room."

"Well I brought you a salad." He said handing her a box "See I talked to my friend Clint here, and he is gonna teach us how to shoot a arrow. We can be the next Robin Hood…" He said smiling and walking into her room. "But you should change into… I don't know say this." He said giving her a baggy sweater and sweat pants.

"Um… Tonight?" Alex asked confused "I'm sorry Tony and Clint. I really would love to learn that but I have plans. Maybe tomorrow night?" She said looking at the clock.

Tony shook his head "No he can only do it tonight. So cancel whatever… what is it they you were planning on doing tonight?"

"You know exactly what. If you didn't you would be in your lab breaking something or trying to find a way to make Bruce hulk out." She said sighing "But I have to go Tony. And again Clint I would learn tomorrow if you can."

He just frowned "I told you he can't do tomorrow."

Clint then cleared his throat "Tomorrow would work great. Enjoy your night."

Smiling she said "Thank you… Good night guys." Alex then walked out and started towards the dining room. When Alex got there she saw Bruce and Pepper going over some paper work and then Natasha was sitting on her own with just a cup of coffee going through a big file, And then there was Steve he was sitting on his own in the same seat from last night. He was is a plain blue t shirt and a pair of jeans and had a simple timeless grey jacket over it. The moment he saw Alex he stood up and smiled. "Hey…" Alex said walking over. "You look nice…"

"Thank you… You look amazing" He said going to pull out her chair.

She looked surprised "You don't have to do that… It's not really expected anymore." She said smiling and sitting down.

"Well I think it should always be expected to be a gentleman… But I do agree things have changed… A lot…" He said with a smile "But I guess that's expected when you're in a coma for seventy years."

Alex laughed "Yeah I guess it would be even weird if you woke up seventy years in the future and everything was the same."

"I agree… But there was and still is a lot of changes to get use to. Some amazing and some… Not so amazing." He shrugged "But I guess nothing can ever be absolutely perfect, right?"

Nodding in agreement she start "Yeah I think no generation has been perfect yet and I'm willing to bet all of the Stark fortune that there never will be. And that there is a pretty big bet…" She said laughing "But honestly I'm okay with that, who wants everything to be peachy perfect. Sometimes there is beauty in chaos… But I'm starved wanna go grab some food with me?" She asked standing up.

He smiled and stood up "Sounds like a good plan to me." They went and grabbed food and began talking and debating on the change in film and music from generation to generation. They joked and sat there for another good hour and half just enjoying one another's company.

"So have you explored this place much?" Alex asked once the conversation started to settle.

He just shook his head "Not really just seen the pool, training room and my room basically… and well the kitchen and dining room of course. What about you?"

"Well I've seen my office and my brother's lab but other than that we are on the same path here. Except haven't seen any training rooms…" She said sighing "So I have an idea!"

He looked at her intrigued "I'm listening…"

"Let's go exploring… It's only like nine. It will be fun." She said standing up. "Come on let's go!" She said excited.

He stood up "Okay…" He said smiling as he followed her out of the dining room. "So which way first…"

"Hm…" She said think as they walked "I wanna see the training room…"

"All right. Right this way…" He said leading her to an elevator. They went up two floors and down a few halls and they were at a small door at the end of the hall. The room seemed to be off and on its own away from everything but Alex assumed that's how all the training rooms and gun ranges probably were. Steve pulled out his key card and swiped and let Alex in first. When she went in it was completely dark.

Steve walked a little ways down the right side of the wall and flipped a switch. Automatically a ton of lights started coming on lighting up the entire room. It was huge. They had everything anyone could possibly need. Punching bags, a boxing ring, balance beams, treadmills, cycles and so much more. She looked around amazed "Do you use all of this…"

"Uh mostly…" He said shrugging "But I prefer not using the treadmill... I prefer actually running you know. Being able to actually see yourself get from point A to point B is always fun."

She nodded "Yeah I'm the same way… but I hate running… I prefer to you know power walk."

"What else do you hate?" He asked smiling.

Thinking for a second "Diets, early mornings, hangovers, test, clowns, sit ups... Eggs… and rude people." She said with a laugh. "Other than those things I can get over it. What about you…"

"I don't really know off the top of my head…" He said laughing "But I think I'm with you on the clowns and rude people… Those would definitely be on my list.

She laughed "I think those are on everyone's list…" She said as they walked around the room. As Alex walked past the balance beam she walked over to it "Wanna give a girl a boost…" She said with a smile.

"Sure…" He said walking over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and helped lift her up and sat her on the beam "Ever been on one of these…"

"Nope…" She said shaking her head "I always wanted to though…See growing up I always wanted to by a gymnast. Win gold medals and do flips and what not… but Tony never thought it was a good idea." She said with a sigh.

He raised an eyebrow "Why is that…"

"Well he is very protective and well… I am one of the most unbalanced people to ever live…" She said trying to stand up "But I just always wanted to at least stand on this thing one time, you know to see if I would love it and feel as at peace and happy as I though I would growing up…" Then she stood straight up holding her hands out.

He laughed "And whats the verdict…"

"I hate it…" She said with a laugh looking down "It's really high once you stand and… Well I feel like I'm about to fall to my death…"

Steve just laughed "I promise if you fall I will catch you…"

"Well you are a superhero so I would expect it… you know saving the damsel in distress, but help me down so there are no near death moments." She said holding her hand out. He took her hand and quickly helped her down. "Thank you…" She said as he sat her feet back down on the ground.

They were the closest they had been all night. She took a deep breath and tried her hardest not to blush while looking at him. But the whole situation was making her start to turn a shade of pink. His hand was still on her waist and her's on his shoulder. Neither of them said nothing and didn't move. Both knew it was kind of a little moment. But Steve was the first to move.

He leaned in and Alex just closed her eyes but he went to her ear unexpectedly "Not to alarm you… your brother has been following us…" He said quietly letting out a laugh.

She opened her eyes and laughed "I should have known he would… Follow me.." She then took of her shoes and grabbed Steve's hand and started running out the door.

"Where are we going…" He asked as they runned down the halls.

She shrugged "No idea…" She stopped at a door and peeped in "Okay nope… Don't have a key card for this room…" And went back to running. They tried a few other rooms and ran down a few flight of stairs til they were at the basement.

"Are we going to your office?" He asked still confused.

Shaking her head she just kept running. "Is he still following…"

"Yeah but he's a little ways behind still…" He said listening for her brothers footsteps.

"Okay we need to be quick then…" She said pulling out her key card and opening the door. It was the indoor pool. It was huge. Even bigger then the outdoor one that was a little bigger then normal. "She walked to the corner of the pool sat down and quietly got in fully dressed "You coming…"

He looked confused "What are we doing?"

"Hiding… Get in be quiet and we got keep our heads down…first open and close that other door… Leave it a little open. Be quick solider." She joked. He quickly did as she said when he got in he went to say something and she put a finger over his lips and they heard the door open. He brother walked in and straight to the exit door cracked open mumbling and cursing. Once he exited they wait about forty five seconds before they said anything. "Having fun?" Alex asked quietly.

He laughed "Well actually yes… This has been the best time I've had in awhile. Thank you…Are you gonna be in trouble tomorrow?"

"A lot… But I'm a big girl. He's probably just gonna yell and make a scene. He can't really do anything." After laughing for a second she said "But it's been worth it…"

He smiled "Well I'm glad…" They stood there for moment just quiet laughing every now and then "My shoes will never dry… And your in boots…" He said laughing. It got quiet again "Alex…"

"Yes…" She said with a smile.

He took a deep breath "Um… I don't know the proper way to ask or… Well… I actually a little clueless at this point but can…" He started before Alex cut him off "Steve just do it." She said with a smile "You don't need to ask…"

He looked a little embaressed "I just want to…"

"Kiss me?" She said with a smile and a little blush in her cheek. "I know… So do it. It's okay."

He smiled and leaned over closer to her and Alex put her hands on his shoulders and leaned over and kissed him.

Alex got back to her room around one in the morning. She tipped toed all the way back to her room unsure if her brother was still looking for her. She opened her door and threw her boots down in the living room and walked in to her room and turned the light on in her room and revealed Tony sitting on her bed waiting. She jumped "Shit…Tony you scared me…"

"Where is he…" He asked looking around.

She just sighed "He went back to his room…"

"Why are you soaking wet?" He asked sounding even more irrataited.

Laughed she replied "We hid from you in the pool… Then we swam around for a little while… Fully dressed so don't freak out…"

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked getting mad.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head she started "I'm not doing this right now. You cant baby sit me like this. I'm not a child if you hadn't noticed latly."

"Your starting to act careless…" He yelled at her.

"How? Because I met a boy and decide to wear a two piece and god knows what else I did that you disapprove of. He's a good guy I don't know what the hell your worried about and why you act like this. Your not my dad tony."

Tony was getting even more mad at her "Yeah Dad's dead."

"So? Doesn't mean that you get promoted to dad. Not how it works. You never use to be like this… You use to care less what the hell I was doing. Hell when I moved you wouldn't even speak to me." Alex took a deep breath "And I don't ever want us to not speak but I could use some space again."

He just shook his head "No. You know what happened last time I gave you space. And were not going anywhere near that road again. Trust me on this Alex I know what's best."

She sighed knowing what he was talking about. She knew he always blamed himself for whatever happened to her since she was a baby. "Tony… I don't know why you do this to me and yourself. Steve is a good guy you know that. What happened with me and Taylor wasn't your fault. Even if we were talking I probably would have still gotten myself in that bad situation… But it's okay. I'm over it. And if I ever go anywhere near another Taylor again you can be this… This crazy psycho protective Tony, but Steve's not a Tony… Hell he can't even get drunk and he is such a gentlemen is crazy… But I have no idea why we are fighting about this. I'm just enjoying my time right now oaky. It's not even that serious Tony… So please calm down." She said with a laugh.

"But you know I hate talking about this…" Alex started "So get some sleep please and we can talk more in the morning… or afternoon. Depends on what time I go shoot arrows with Clint. Okay?"

Tony just nodded "Fine. But were not done here."

"Okay Tony…" taking a deep breath she went and hugged him "I'm going to bed. Good night…"

He kissed her for head "Good night sis…" He said before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up to knocking on the door. She got up and threw her robe on and rushed to it "Hello…" She said opening the door to find Clint "Oh hey sorry… I guess I slept in… What time is it…"

"It's seven…" He replied looking at his watch.

Her eyes went big "Holy hell…"

"Sorry I was just on my way I figured I'd see if you were up… I can always come back later if you want." He suggested "Sorry to wake you though.

She smiled "No worries. I hate mornings but it's okay. I'll just go put a t shirt and some sweat pants on… You can wait in here if you want." After that she walked towards her closet. She pulled out her favorite grey PINK sweatpants and threw on her favorite t-shirt. I was black and had a Picture of Audrey Hepburn on it. It always made her smile. After slipping into her tennis shoe next she headed back to her living room.

"Ready?" He asked standing back up. Alex just nodded and followed him out. They went down to the basement and down a few halls and stepped into a all white hug shooting range. "I figured you could use this…" He said handing her a smaller less technical bow than his.

She smiled "Perfect… Yours looks a bit scary to me." He just laughed amused by her. "So is my brother joining…"

"Doubt it. I think he was just trying to keep you away from Steve." He said letting out a laugh "But you actually seemed interested and I don't mind teaching you. I know you must feel a little out of place at this point."

Laughing she said "Me out of place at the home of the Avengers? Na… I'm right at home with all my skills…" She joked "But yeah… Living here is pretty… intimidating… Even Pepper knows how to use the Suit… I'm a little use less…"

"You've never tried the suit…" Clint asked looking over.

Alex chuckled "God no…. That's a bit much for me."

"I could understand that. Wearing an entire suit like that can be scary unless you know how to work everything before hand and something tells me Tony isn't much of a teacher type… So you ready to learn the proper stance and all…" He asked handing her the bow.

"He's not. At all… But yeah! Pretty excited." She said taking the bow.

After hours of practicing and small talk Alex finally hit the target at a twenty foot distance. She was so excited not to be fumbling the arrows anymore that she disregarded that she was nowhere even close to the bull's eye. She just saw the arrow hit the wall and stick and that was enough to satisfy her for the day.

"Thank you so much! I had a ton of fun. I really wanna keep learning if you don't mind." Alex said helping him pack up his stuff.

He nodded "Yeah you're actually picking it up faster than I though. We need to work on that aim though…" He said looking over to her arrow and chuckling to himself as he shook his head in amusment. "And sorry I had to cut it short I promised I would help Natasha with some training today.

"Call it early… It's almost one… We've been here for five hours. How long do you normally stay?" She asked curious.

He shrugged "Usually four or so…I will never expect you to train for that long so don't worry about that." He sighed "I just like being in here. So I tend to lose track of the time."

"I understand that…" She said nodding "You seem very at home and comfortable in here." He looked around the room "Yeah… Its what I knew most of my life and what I'm good at. Guess everyone has their thing." He said grabbing and throwing his bag over his shoulder a they started walking out. As they walked out of the room they ran into her brother "Tony…" Clint said nodding.

He smiled "So what trouble are you getting into now sis…"

"I'd be carful Tony she might put an arrow in you." He said with a playful grin.

He nodded "Really… Her?"

"She's picking it up pretty quick. She may just be a natural." He said shrugging "But I need to goo I will see you two later. Alex just let me know when you wanna practice again I'm there everyday pretty much…"

She smiled "Okay thank you Clint…"

He then walked away and Tony turned back to her "So from Captain to a Hawk… You do know him and Natasha have a kinda thing together they won't admit it but its definitely there so I'd watch out…"

"Tony don't be an ass. You know it's not like that." She barked back annoyed at his comment. "So are you spying on me again…"

Tony laughed "No. I was just in my lab… Sorry about that. Now can you make sure you let Pepper know I apologized… Just you know though it in there in your next chit chats…"

"No." She said rolling her eyes "I will when you actually mean it."

Frowning he said "That will never happen. How did you know I was even following you? I was using every trick in the book and it's the first time you ever caught me."

"Steve's a super solider. I figure he's pretty good at picking up on that kinda stuff… And wait! What do you mean the first time?" She said getting mad. "You've spied on me before? You're unbelievable… I need to get away from you." She said starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tony yelled out as she continued walking.

She sighed and continued walking and just yelled out "You know the usual Sex and drugs and maybe break some shit because obviously I'm that out of control sister brothers have to spy on." Without looking back at him. Tony just stayed quite after that.

She went back upstairs and to the kitchen to fix some lunch. It was about one twenty and she was starved. She pulled out some fruit and stuff for a sandwich and began making a Fruit salad. Just then Pepper walked in "Oh hey sweetheart. How are you doing… Tony told me about the fight last night…"

"I'm… Fine I guess. Just wish he would start treating me like an adult." She said sighing.

Pepper nodded "I agree… And I told him he was completely uncontrollably out of line last night. I'm sorry about that. Really I am. I never thought he would actually do that. But I should have known better I guess…"

"It's not your fault…" Alex said shrugging "Nobody can control Tony I would never expect you to stop him or blame you for his behavior… Do you wanna have lunch together? I have plenty and can fix you some…"

She just shook her head "No actually me and Tony are eating by the pool… So…" She said smiling "I will be keeping Tony occupied this afternoon maybe you can make Steve and you some lunch? I just walked past the training room like ten minutes ago he should still be in there. I bet he'd love to see you…"

"Uh… Actually that's not a bad idea…" She said smiling back at Pepper.

Pepper then patted her hand "I'll help you make a few sandwiches… He has a bigger appetite then most." She said grinning. She then helped Alex make a few sandwiches, a salad along with the fruit salad and then threw a box of cookies in with everything else in the bag. She handed it to Alex and smiled "One more thing before you go… Did you run into Tony?"

"Yeah…" She said confused.

Holding out her hand suddenly she said "Give me your shoes…" Alex did as she said confused. She looked at the bottom "Just as I expected…" She said pointing to the little silver attachment. He was working on this project that you drop on the floor near the person of interest and it attaches it's self to their shoe… So I'm gonna go put these by your door so Tony doesn't hunt you down. You want my shoes?"

"Uh… No. I'm good. I'm not going outside or anything so I should be fine… But thank you. I never would have thought of that." She said trying not to reveal her annoyance with her brother.

Pepper shrugged "Not a problem. But you owe me details and girl talk later. Got it?"

"Promise. Scots honor." She said as she left the kitchen with the bag. She headed toward the basement and wondered the halls till she found a familiar route and finally got to the training room. She looked thru the window and saw Steve at the punching bag. He stopped for a second and took a breath and Alex remembered how handsome her was and in the same moment she panicked remembering what she was wearing and the fact she had no makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun on her head. Flustered she went to go change before knocking and having lunch with him but before she could get far Steve opened the door "Alex…" He called. She had only got about five feet away.

She had no other choice but to turn back to him "Hey… I uh.. I brought lunch but you looked busy… Didn't wanna bug you." She lied.

"You would be bothering me… I just though I saw you at the window… Do you wanna come in? There are chairs and tables in here. I'd love to have lunch with you…" He said smiling. Alex nodded still feeling a little embarrassed by the way she looked until she walked by him and he just smiled and said "You look beautiful…" Making her blush.

"Thank you… I thought I looked a mess. Clint came to my door at seven and I went down to learn how to shoot an arrow with him…" She said setting the food down as they approached the table.

He just smiled "Well you look great… And well maybe Archery is your calling. How did you enjoy it?"

"It was fun. I know this is gonna sound ridiculous especially saying it to a supper solider but I felt like a total bad ass…" She said with a smile taking the food out and placing it all on the table. Steve just laughed "What? Don't laugh! I did!" She said laughing "I finally didn't feel so pathetically helpless."

He smiled "I'm sure you're not as helpless as you think…Did you make all this? You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble…"

"It wasn't a problem. Pepper helped me also…" She said smiling. "Now let's eat I'm starving I didn't have time to even eat breakfast today…" She said handing him his sandwiches and a fork for the salads.

They both quickly ate and Steve put away all of his food with no problem and seemed as if he could go for even more. They went back and forth on all kinds of topics and even poked fun until they were finished eating "I can't believe you've never seen singing in the rain!" Alex blurted putting her fork down "Well I can… You were kinda asleep I guess." She said with a small laugh. "Gene Kelly… Was brilliant."

"Well I guess I will have to watch it then. Maybe one of these days you can catch me up on all the movies I've been missing out on while I was out. I did always enjoy the pictures." He said placing his hand onto hers.

Alex blushed but then smiled "I'd be more than happy to…" She leaned over and kissed his cheek and then got up and walked over to the punching bag. She placed her hand on it "I saw you punching this like it was nothing…" She gently tried to push it and it did nothing.

"I like to use it to vent… Good way to get all that built up tension and anger out…" He said getting up and walking over towards her.

Letting out a big sigh "I could use one of these than…"

"Everything okay?" He asked worried.

Nodding she said "Yeah… It's just my brother… He's being ridiculous… Like the stunt he pulled last night was so out of line and then he waited in my room to scold me like some child… and to top it all off he put a tracking device on my shoe today…" She took a deep breath "I love him and all I just wish he would let me live my life and just be my brother…"

"Well he is in his own way. Stark is…. Tony is very protective of the things he loves most. Sure he hides it behind a smart ass sense of humor but he is… Maybe you two just need to vent and try and compromise… Wouldn't hurt to try." He said putting a hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her "But for now maybe you should give the punching bag a hit.

She looked at the bag "I don't know. I think it would be an embarrassing effort…"

"Nah… Just do it and I promise you will feel a little better?" He said patting her on the back "Now go.

Alex then swung her arm back a little and hit the bag as hard as she could and did it one more time with her other arm. The punching bag didn't move in the slightest way but he was right, she did feel better. She took a deep breath "Thank you…"

"Feel better…" He asked smiling.

She nodded "Much… Except my hand hurts a pretty good bit…"

"Sorry didn't think you were gonna try and hit it as hard as you did…" He said laughing. "But I'm gonna get back to training your welcome to stay…"

She then yawned "Actually I think I wanna get a nap in… I'll see you at dinner right?"

"Wouldn't miss it…Maybe Pepper and Tony can join us?" He suggested.

She frowned "I don't really wanna be around my brother right now…"

"That's fine. Just us then" He then leaned down and kissed her forehead "Enjoy your nap."

Alex smiled "Oh I will. This nap is long over do…" She joked "I'll see you at dinner…" She then caught Steve off guard by giving him a kiss. "Have fun… She then said with a smile before walking away trying to hold back her second coming yawn.

Alex woke up feeling well rested and so much better. It amazed her what a little sleep could do. She got up and started to get ready for dinner till she saw what time it was It was past twelve. "Shit…" She mumbled realizing she had slept pas dinner and stood Steve up. She threw on some slippers and put a hoodie on and glanced at the map real quick and headed out the door.

She finally approached his door and heard music or a television playing softly and hoped he was awake. She gently knocked on the door knowing her brothers room was right across the hall. She waited for what seemed like forever but was actually just a brief thirty seconds. "Hello…" Steve said opening the door "Oh hey… You missed dinner."

"I know I'm so sorry. I slept right thru it. I guess I was a little more tired then I realized but I'm going to make it up to you…" She said with a smile. "Me and you are gonna go make some popcorn and get ridiculous amounts of snacks and watch as many movie as we can fit in one night in the amazing home theater we have here… That is if you think you can handle that." She said still holding her smile.

Steve just smiled "Well I think that sounds perfect." He then grabbed the hoodie next to his door and shut it "Lead the way Miss. Stark."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex woke up feeling well rested and so much better. It amazed her what a little sleep could do. She got up and started to get ready for dinner till she saw what time it was It was past twelve. "Shit…" She mumbled realizing she had slept pas dinner and stood Steve up. She threw on some slippers and put a hoodie on and glanced at the map real quick and headed out the door.

Alex woke up under a small blanket in the home movie theatre with her head still on Steve's shoulder who was still sleeping. She glanced around for the time and saw the clock on the wall which read twelve twenty. She threw her head back and sighed. She already knew Tony probably realized she wasn't in her room and is probably hunting her down right this very minute.

She got up quietly and wasn't sure if she should wake Steve up or not but she new she had to get out before Tony found her. She was to exhausted of fighting with him and she knew things would get blown way out of proportion if he saw this. Alex quietly put her shoes on and started making sure all evidence of her would be gone until she heard someone swipe there key card outside of the door. Her heart stopped until Pepper walked in. "Oh my god there you are… Tony has everyone looking for you. He was so upset when you weren't anywhere to be found and got even more mad when he realized Steve was gone to…"

"I figured…" Alex said sighing "Where is he?"

Pepper looked over to the door "On his way here now… I know this is probably as innocent as can b but we need to get Steve out of here or Tony will lose it. One of his toys broke last night and well he is just looking for something or someone to explode on…"

"Steve!" Alex then barked out waking him up "My brother is on his way here now and you need to hide of get out or something because if he sees you he will lose it…"

He nodded and got up "I'll just head back to my room then and…" Just as he started they heard the key card swipe at the only door in the room. "I'll be in there…" He said heading to the bathroom and shutting the door just seconds before Tony walked in.

"Found her…" Pepper said turning to him with a smile "Told you she probably just fell asleep watching a movie or something in here…"

He nodded and looked straight over to Alex "Where is he…"

"Who?" She asked playing clueless.

He frowned "You know exactly who I'm talking about…"

"Oh Steve… I don't know probably in his room… I need to go talk to him. I accidently slept pass dinner and didn't wake up till almost twelve last night. So I just decide to come and watch a movie…" She said sighing and praying to god he didn't see right through her.

He then looked around "So your tell me you…" He then started pointing and counting "Ate seven bags of popcorn last night and eleven boxes of candy by yourself…"

"Uh… Well I watched a lot of movies last night… and you know I'm a snacker…"She said shrugging with a smile "But I'm gonna go change and talk to Steve…"

He just nodded "Well no one knows where he is… Say it wouldn't be any kind of problem say if I needed to use the bathroom…"

Alex heart started beating faster "I um…. I don't see why it would be." Alex could even see yje normally calm and collected Pepper was in panic mode at this point. It seemed like everything slowed down as Tony opened the bathroom door and walked it. They waited for the yelling to start but he just walked out. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Nope but I will…" He said with a smile "Now pepper let's go get some lunch. We'll discuss what really happened later when you decide you wanna be honest."

When he left she took a deep breath and sat down relieved about two minutes later Steve walked out from the bathroom "Hey… So where did you disappear to…"

"The ceiling has tiling. Hid there and held my breath…" He said with a smile. "I had fun last night… And you have very good taste in movie."

She shrugged "What can I say… But I had fun to… But I did not realize how much you ate…" She said laughing "I just don't understand where you put it…" She said joking. He laughed "High metabolism I guess…" They then both picked up everything and cleaned up.

"So I am probably gonna go shower and get dressed… I figure you need to get to the training room." She said as they got ready to part ways.

He nodded "Yeah… I need to get a few other things done today."

"Tonight after dinner do you wanna go for a swim?" She asked as they approached the door. "It's suppose to be a great weather tonight and I love night swims me and Tony would sneak and do it all the time when everyone was sleeping."

He smiled "That sounds great. And hey at least this time I won't be swimming in jeans."

"Hey I was in a dress…" She said laughing. "But I'll see you tonight…" She leaned over and kissed him.

He just smiled and held the door open for her and smiled and watched her as she walked away. Steve went to his room showered and changed and started towards his training room until he had a change of mind. He headed back towards his room but turned and knocked on Tony's door.

Pepper answered smiling "Steve… What a wonderful surprise. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Is Tony here?" He asked seeming nervous about talking to Tony for the first time ever. Normally Tony never even phased him. Pepper just nodded "Yeah please come on in. He's in the room playing with something… Tony you have a visitor…" She said walking him into the room.

When Steve walked in Tony still had his face glued to the Tablet screen "What do they want…" He then looked up "What's he doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Steve then said taking a deep breath.

Tony stood up from the bed "What?"

"Its about Alex." He said sighing. "This whole situation with you is becoming very stressful for her…."

He nodded "She said that?"

"She didn't have to." He said maintaining the eye contact.

Tony laughed "Oh so you now just know everything about Alex now because you took her out a couple times? Let's get something straight I don't like you. I don't like you with her. Right now she should be focusing on her life but every time she tries to some pretty boy comes and ruins it all for her and I'm not letting that happen again."

"Tony I don't know what I did or why you think I'm gonna ruin things…" He sighed "I just think it'd be easier on her if you eased of, that's it."

He laughed and shook his head "Not gonna happen. You wanna know why captain? Because you know nothing. I'll let you hear a little story."

"Tony…" Pepper then chimed in knowing what he was about to say "This isn't the time or our place… You're upset. Stop before you do something stupid…" She said worried.

He ignored her and continued "Since you know her so well I'm sure you heard of her ex Taylor right? She met him while she was in school. He was charming and sweet, at first. I only met him once because I just kinda let her do her thing and I kept to myself while she was in school." He sighed "After a year they moved in together and he turned into a drunk and an ass and decide to start beating her."

"Tony… Stop…" Pepper said rubbing her forehead.

He held his hand up to her "She let you in on all of that? She hasn't dated since then and the last thing she needs is to start getting back in there with you. She left school, one which I may add is one of the top schools and one she also had a full ride to. Last thing I need is something to go wrong and her have to start all over again." He then shrugged "So why don't you ease up Romeo."

"Tony. I have no intentions of ever hurting her emotionally let alone physically… I just" Steve started.

He shook his head "I don't care. I want you to leave her alone. Now you should go."

Steve just nodding knowing Tony was done listening "It was good to see you pepper…" She just nodded and walked him to the door. He started heading to Alex's room and approached and heard her playing her music. He just knocked on the door.

Alex opened the door "Hey…" Her hair was a little damp and she was in a pair of jean shorts and a emerald sweater "I thought you were going to training room…"

"I was… I decided I should go talk to your brother though…" He said sighing "It uh… Didn't go well…"

She raised her eyebrow. "What happened?"

"He um… He told me some stuff." He said avoiding eye contact "And he still hates me."

"What did he tell you…" She asked worried. He looked up at her and took a deep breath. "He told me about Taylor… I'm sorry about all of that no one deserves that. But I need you to know I would never…"

Alex then cut him off "He what?" She then walked out of her room slamming the door "Look Steve I know you don't have to tell me but I wasn't ready for you to know any of that… I… I need to go settle this with my brother." She then started walking towards his room a fast space with Steve following trying to calm her down but when she reached the door she knocked as load as she could.

"Hello…" Pepper said opening the door.

Alex barged in "Where is he…"

"The room…" Pepper said knowing how upset Alex was.

She opened the door and ran into the room "I can't believe you!" She said walking towards him.

He acted like he had no idea what was going on "What now?"

Without saying anything else she just walked over and punched him in the face. Tony's nose was bleeding "Ow shit… What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You crossed a line and I'm done. I don't want you to come near me, look at me or talk to me. You are dead to me. That wasn't your business to tell…" She then turned to Pepper "I… I'm gonna go…" She then left the room and saw Steve waiting for her.

He put his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay…"

"No…" She said holding her hand "I think I broke a hand… I need to find Bruce he's a doctor right?"

Steve just nodded "Yeah… Let's go get that looked at…" And started leading her down the hall not knowing what else to say at this point.

**Please read and review! :)**

**Love to hear what you guys think!**

**New chapter coming soon promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a little over two weeks since Alex had talked to her brother Tony, it was also her birthday. She was twenty five today. She sat in the mirror and almost wanted to cry. She was happy in her life at this point but always assumed by twenty five she would have it all figured out and she still felt just as clueless as when she was eighteen.

She just took a deep breath though and began to fix her hair and makeup. She did a cute simple side bun and a simple classic but lightly smoky eye and like every year on her birthday she wore red lipstick. As Alex started to head to her closet to get dressed there was a knock on the door. Sighing and turning she went to it and answered knowing what to expect.

opening the door she heard Pepper exclaim "Happy birthday!" She was holding a small cupcake with a candle and a ton of balloons with a few gifts around her feet. "can I come in?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah of course… Thank you so much…" She said as Pepper walked in with three men following her two carrying in flowers and the other collected the gifts and set them on the table. Once they sat everything down Pepper smiled and said "Thank you" cheerfully as they left.

Alex was shocked by everything "You didn't have to do all of this…"

"Of course I did… I was gonna throw a surprise party but found out you and Steve were gonna have a um… romantic night in together… So?" She asked raising her eyebrow "What are you two planning on doing tonight…"

She blushed "Just dinner…" She said not making eye contact as she played with a flower.

"You two always do that… What's so big about tonight where its bigger than a party…" She said sitting down.

Alex just sighed "Just we want to have a night by ourselves… private. We have dinner all the time but somehow its always interrupted or around everyone here. We just wanna… enjoy eachothers company. That's it." She said shrugging.

"Uh huh… You don't open up to me any more Alex…" Pepper said sighing "Every since you and Tony stopped talking were not as close… Are you mad at me to…I'm sorry if I upset you I just…"

Cutting her off Alex started "No, no! We're good I promise. I just… I've been talking to everyone less. It's been a rough two weeks."

"So if we're good will you tell me the truth about tonight…" She asked smiling.

Alex laughed "No…"

"So it's cool if I just pop in randomly tonight…" She asked laughing.

Looking down Alex laughed "No… Definitely not. We just really would like some privacy tonight."

"Oh my god… Are you two… You two are gonna… Oh my god." She said with her mouth dropping "Wait you two haven't yet…" She said even more shocked. "Wait, wait isn't he a…"

Alex sighed "Pepper… Please. Let's drop it. I'm not letting a word out about anything but if it helps you sleep well…" She just smiled and nodded "But you know nothing!"

"Oh my good… I promise haven't heard a word…" She said still looking surprised. "I had no idea you two were getting so serious… I mean this will be his first time Alex… That's very serious…."

Throwing on a white long sleeve figure hugging white dress she took a deep breath "I know… Pepper. I know it's only been like three weeks but… I'm really starting to fall for him. He's perfect." She said with her cheeks getting rosy.

"Well I'm happy for you…" She said walking over and giving her a hug. "Have fun tonight. Your still having a party though…" She said hugging her again but the hug was broken when Nick Fury can over the inter come.

"_Please everyone who currently lives here as a resident report to the meeting room. Everyone else continue working and leave at three as normally scheduled."_

"He probably was just talking about the Avengers…" Pepper said ignoring it till the intercom came over again.

"_This includes Miss. Potts and Miss. Stark." _

She laughed "It's like he's listening in on us…"

"Guess we should head that way…" She said slipping one her shoes "And please don't mention anything you know…"

Pepper nodded "My lips are sealed…" She said as they left the room and headed to the meeting room.

When they got there everyone was there including Thor so it must be big. Steve stood up when Alex walked in "Hello… Happy birthday." He said quietly while leaning down and kissing her cheek "You look stunning…"

"Thank you…" She said smiling. "Can you keep it down about my birthday? I don't want everyone to know."

He nodded "Of course not a problem."

Just then she went to turn and sit and almost ran into Tony "Shit…" She mumbled.

"Well hello to the birthday girl!" He exclaimed loudly.

Alex was taken aback by his breath "Have you been drinking?"

"So you don't talk to me for two weeks and that's the first thing you say to me?" He said annoyed.

She looked down "I'm not doing this…"

"Oh please." He said rolling his eyes "I just hope your birthday is peachy."

Alex just ignored him and sat down until Nick walked in "Everyone take a seat please… That means you Mr. Stark." He said seeing he was the only one standing. Tony then walked to the end of the table to the only seat left but kept an eye on Alex.

Nick then though a file down "Now that we're all sitting I have some news. Some of you aren't going to like it but I don't care." He started staying serious "Their will be a new resident joining you here. We have our reasons so NONE of you need to try and question or fight it. He's agreed to help and after a grueling process we found he was being honest about." He flipped the file open "Thor wanna take over from here…"

Thor nodded and stood up "Loki will be living here. They have took some precautions. He has this… device that limits his ability extremely. He will still have some power but very little and it will strain him to use it…"

Natasha then stood up "Why is he staying here? Is he gonna be locked up at least?"

He sighed "No. He will have his own personal room like all of you. He was one of the only people who could help us with… What may be in our future but he asked to be taken from Asgard prison and be free and my father refused to let he be a free man of Asgard so he has been taken here. He is as free as all of you here."

"This is bull shit!" Clint exclaimed "When in the hell will we even know why we're here?"

Nick then walked back over to Thor "When you need to. But Thor will be coming here more often to help as much as he can but if any of you attack or fight or attempt to hurt Loki I will put you in solitaire. Don't even threaten him. We need his help." He then turned to the door "Come in."

Just then Loki walked in "Hello." He said looking at everyone "Now I need one of you to show him to his room. I need to run and Thor knows nothing about this place. Decide amongst yourselves…Good bye. And no trouble." Nick said walking out.

Just then Clint and Natasha both walked out without saying anything except slamming the door. After they left Bruce left quietly. Tony sat at the table laughing. Thor sighed "Steve would you?"

"I… I'm sorry I cant." He then stood up to leave and looked to Alex "Are you coming…"She sighed and went to get up.

Thor looked to Tony "Tony, Pepper?"

Tony just laughed "Don't hold your breath. Congrats Your officially the most hated man now. Glad someone replaced me. I don't look so bad now." He said getting up "Let's go Pepper…" he said getting up and leaving.

Alex then turned "Loki… I'm Alex. I'll show you."

"What…" Steve then said turning to her "Alex you cant."

She sighed "I'll be fine… Go shower and relax for a bit Thor will be with us. I'll be fine. Please just trust me."

He looked back to Thor and Alex was unsure what was communicated between them but Thor just nodded. Steve looked to Alex "Fine. You do what you feel is right…I will see you tonight." He then kissed her and left.

"Thank you Miss. Stark." Thor said nodding. "I'm very grateful, as is Loki."

She smiled "Not a problem…"

"Happy birthday also." Thor said with a smile.

"Thank you Thor. So Loki did they give you anything so I can find your room…" She said turning to him realizing he was much taller then she thought. He nodded and handed her a file and remained quite. She could tell he was uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was Thor or being here with a bunch of people he had tried to destroy. Opening she nodded "You're actually right down the hall from me… I will just show you there on my way back to my room…"

He nodded as they all three left the room. They were all quite as they walked, when Alex got to her room she pointed to the door "This is me if you ever need anything…" She continued walking down the hall "And this should be you… She said opening the folder and grabbing his key card and swiping it and opening the door. "Here you are…" She said as they walked in "Its pretty nice they have everything you could need here… And this is your key for your room." She said handing him the card.

"Thank you Miss. Stark…" Thor said nodding.

Loki nodded "Miss. Stark… Any relations to Mr. Stark?"

"I'm his little sister…" She said sighing.

He nodded "Glad to see I'm not the only little sibling they have decided needs babysitting."

"Loki…" Thor growled.

Alex laughed "Thor he's fine. I came here by choice. Not to be baby sat."

"Did you come here with the Captain?" He asked curious.

She shook her head "No. I met him when we got here…"

"Loki I don't see where any of this concerns you." Thor said annoyed.

She sighed "Thor he's fine. But I am here now with Steve if that's what you wanted to know. But I should go and let you settle in. If you need anything feel free to ask. Also if you need help finding something or a tour feel free to ask." She said with a smile "It was lovely seeing you Thor and very nice to meet you Loki."

"It was very nice to meet you to Miss. Stark…" He said smiling as she left and Thor nodded keeping his glare on Loki as she left and returned to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex swiped the key card and walked into her room and threw the key on to the table and headed to her bedroom and looked up to see someone sitting on her bed. She jumped startled and realized it was none other than her brother Tony. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She barked at him upset. "You can't just walk into other people's room like that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Are you out of your mind? You walked Loki to his room and showed him where you were staying?" He asked standing up.

She sighed "Yes I did. I believe in forgiveness. None of you would grow the hell up and do it and you… you laughed at him. You're as big of an ass as he is. I have no idea what you think makes you any better." She said shaking her head.

"You believe in forgiveness. Yeah that explains why we haven't talked in two weeks." He said laughing and taking a flask from his jacket and taking a sip.

She sighed "Pepper didn't mention you were drinking again…"

"Would that have changed anything…" He asked annoyed.

Sighing Alex shook her head "No… Tony. You… What you did crossed over all the lines. I love you you're my big brother and you've always been there but you cant make choices for me and baby me like you do… I just want you to except the choices I make."

"No. I will accept them when you start making smarter ones. growing up everyone thought you were the bright one, the one who would run Stark industries while I was some playboy but you… how can you criticizes me when you have let everyone down, me, dad, hell even Pepper she just won't say it to you. Your twenty five years old and guess what sis… You literally work as my assistant." He took another sip "I can make whatever choices I want because I obviously know what I'm doing… But look at where you are and where your choices have gotten you." Alex started to choke back some tears and her brother started laughing "Are you gonna cry? Wow… Even worse…"

Alex took a deep breath and composed herself "Tony you need to leave. NOW. I'm not playing these stupid games with you. I want to just enjoy today so take your bull shit and go…"

He threw his hands up as if he was surrendering and started walking to the door "Whatever little sis… You know I'm right though…" He said walking out and slamming the door.

She sat down in front of the mirror and choked up trying not to cry. She looked up at herself and took a deep breath "You're not gonna cry… It's your birthday. Today is gonna be a great day…. Nothing is gonna change that…" Just then there was a knock on the door. She sighed and stood up even though she didn't wanna see any one.

"Hello…" She said opening to see Steve "Oh hey…"

He smiled "Just wanted to be sure you got back to your room okay… Can I come in…" He asked Alex just nodded silently and walked into her room "You are okay… right?" He asked worried. She just nodded not saying anything afraid if she did she wouldn't be able to keep herself composed. He just kept an eye on her worried "You don't look alright…"

She turned and gave him a fake smile "I'm fine really…"

"It doesn't take a genius or a super solider to tell that your smile is fake…" he said walking over and placing both his hands on her shoulders. "Now what's wrong…"

She then just started crying "Tony… He came to see me…"

"What happened…" Steve asked worried.

She walked over to the bed and sat down "He said a lot of stuff… And I don't know… I feel like he may be right. I'm twenty five now… My life is nothing like I thought it would be. I'm nobody. I work for my brother for god sakes. I left one of the top schools in the nation that I had a full ride to… I just thought I would have so much more at this point." She sighed and let out a laugh. "But no worries I think this is one of those birthday breakdowns… Thought it wasn't due for another five years but…I don't know guess I'm just feeling a little lost and confused." She then looked over to him and smiled "But lets just forget about all of this drama…" She said still smiling and wiping the few tears on her face.

"Alex…" He said sighing and looking down "Maybe Tony was right-"

She looked up shocked "Excuse me?"

"Wait not about today!" He said holding his hands up "Two weeks ago he basically said you weren't ready for this and that every time some guy came into your life it stopped. You have great potential… I don't wanna be that guy who is holding you back…"

She looked at him confused "What are you talking about…"

"You said it your lost and confused Alex. If you're lost and confused about your life as it is how can I expect you to fit me in…" He sighed "Maybe you need some time to yourself… maybe you need to figure out everything… I don't wanna be that person who made you put life on pause like your brother is constantly saying…"

She stood up "He's constantly saying that… When the hell do you two talk?"

"When he's sees me… I usually ignore it but… he knows you better than I do. And after hearing you say all that. He may be right." He sight and went over to kiss her forehead but she pulled away "I'm sorry… But maybe you should get back out there start school and finish and do what you wanna do and then try this again, when you're not lost and confused…"

She nodded "So that's it…"

"Alex I'm sorry…" He said sighing.

Looking away she wiped the small tear that was falling to her cheek "its fine… I… Actually no its not. Its not okay. Everyone has done a swell job ruining my birthday. But I will be fine. I'm gonna talk with Nick tomorrow and I'm leaving… But you should go."

"Alex…" He said sighing.

Looking down "Please go I wanna be alone." With that said Steve just nodded and walked out. Alex walked over to her bed and slipped out of her shoes and laid down in her bed. She cried quietly until she fell asleep.

When Alex woke up it was almost seven. She yawned and took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling for five minutes before getting up. Once she got up she went over grabbed her tablet and made a meeting request with Nick Fury tomorrow at anytime hoping to get a meeting approval tonight. She went into her closet and put on her baggy sweat pants and a over sized sweat shirt from her high school days and sat and looked at her tablet and waited. She just stared at it for three hours and right at ten a little message appeared

_**One New E-Mail: Nick Fury**_

She took a deep breath and clicked and smiled when she read it

_**Mr. Nick Fury has approved you for a meeting tomorrow at one fifteen pm. Please arrive to the meeting room ten minutes before. Nick Fury can only meet for fifteen minutes so please be prepared. **_ _**you were the only member approved for this meeting so be alone. **_

_**Thank you for your request. Mr. Nick Fury looks forward to seeing you tomorrow.**_

_**Nick Fury.**_

Alex then sighed and smiled. She went over to her television and turned it on and put on whatever dumb reality show she could find on and turned all the lights off and called it an early night.

When she woke the next day she went and showered and put on a pair of white dress pants and lavender blouse and did a light amount of make up and threw her hair up in a pony tail. She went to the kitchen and fixed her breakfast and took it back to her room and looked at the clock it was almost eleven. She decided she should prepare a statement for Fury to keep things professional. She simply started it

_**For personal and professional reasons I am asking to leave the S.H.I.E.L.D home. I have hopes to finish school and start a life outside of Tony, which I cannot accomplish her. **_

She went on for another page going more into detail for what she wanted to do once out of the S.H.I.E.L.D home and why she can't do it here. Once she realized it was twelve fifty she quickly tied everything together and finished the statement and printed it and placed it in a folder and made her way towards the meeting room.

When she got there the room was empty and it was only one. she sat and waited quietly and looked down at her watch every other minute. There was always something about Fury that made her nervous and she wasn't looking forward to the meeting but kept saying to herself "I'll be out of here before I know it… no more worries." then she heard the card swipe on the other side of the door and stood up as the door swung open "Mr. Fury…"

"Miss. Stark this better be good." He said walking in and standing in front of the table. "Now make it quick."

She sighed and opened the folder and pulled out the slip of paper "Here… It's a statement…"

"Cut the bull shit and tell me what you want. Miss. Stark I appreciate the attempt at whatever this is but I don't have time to read a high school essay. What do you want?" He asked still standing.

She nodded feeling intimidated "Okay… I want to leave."

"Not going to happen Miss. Stark." He said looking her dead in the eye.

She looked at him shocked "What… Tony doesn't want me here anymore and I wanna go start school and a life outside of Tony. I can't do that here! Nick please… You've known my family forever… I can't…"

"Miss. Stark I can't. You've been here for to long and now, now the world knows you've been here. Sending you back out there would be an endangerment to you and this place. So no. You cannot leave." He then sighed "I will have you signed up for online classes with the best teachers and you will get a visit from one a week along with a visit from a tutor twice a week. As for the Tony situation I'm sorry that's all on you." He began walking out of the room "I'm sorry Miss. Stark. Hope you enjoyed your birthday…"

She laughed at the comment "Well Nick… Mr. Fury thank you…" He then left the room and she sat down. "Damn it…" She mumbled. Trying to figure out how she was gonna make whatever time she had left here bareable. She thought for five minutes and then rushed to her room and changed into work out clothes and a pair of tennis shoes and headed down the stairs to the range.

When she walked in Natasha and Clint were both there. When the door closed they both looked over to her "Hi…"

"Whats up?" Clint asked putting his bow down "Do you need something?"

She nodded "Uh… I know you don't care but the last few weeks have been rough and ive noticed I don't really do anything but hang out…I feel useless here. I want you or Natasha to teach me as much as you can. I know I'll never be some kinda bad ass super hero but its better then lounging and watching movies everyday while S.H.I.E.L.D takes care of me." She took a deep breath "I wanna feel like I might be useful one day…"

Natasha looked at Clint and nodded and looked back to Alex "Okay… In ten minutes I'm going for a run. five miles. Meet me out there be ready, bring a gallon of water. "

Alex smiled "Thank you so much!" she said feeling accomplished and leaving the room excited to start some new experiences.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I had a harder time writing this chapter and not sure how i feel about it but hopefully you enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn it…" She mumbled as she fell to the floor. This had been the third time she had fallen while trying to learn what Clint considered "Very easy combat" Which actual meant quite the opposite for her.

Clint went and helped her up "I'm starting to think you like falling Stark."

"Again with the Stark… Call me Alex." She said excepting his help. "And besides I've only been doing this for what? Two weeks now… I think I'm doing pretty good."She said rolling her neck really quick "Now are we gonna try that again or chit chat all day?"

He laughed and took a large sip of his water "Whatever you say…So how's Steve?"

"Excuse me? Didn't I say were never to talk about that…" She said getting into her stance "Just no talking okay…" Just then they went into combat Alex almost fell into the same routine of falling but caught herself and landed the kick she had been trying to land the last few times. She got so excited until it sank it she actually just kicked Clint to the ground "Oh my god… I'm so sorry don't know what came out of me…"

He nodded holding his chest "No worries. That was my bad. I under estimated you…" Alex then helped him up "You should start trying to learn to channel that anger…"

"What anger…" Alex asked confused.

He raised his eyebrow "Alex the moment I mentioned… uh… him you landed that kick and got me down." He tossed her a water "I think if you learn to channel those emotions you will be incredible."

"Well thank you… I will look into that…." She said opening the water.

He then patted her back "Your doing good. Really. But I gotta meet up with Natasha for dinner. I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah… Thanks Clint." She said smiling as they parted there ways. She began heading to her room till she saw someone who looked to be wondering lost. As she got closer she say it was Loki "Oh… Hey finally left your room…" She said leaning against the wall. "Lost?"

He looked over to her "Maybe… This is quite embarrassing. I was looking for the… Kitchen I believe."

"No one's helped you? Everyone is on their way there…" She said confused.

He chuckled to himself "Well not everyone wants to help me. They'd rather me run around and starve."

"I'm sure that isn't true…" She said walking away from the wall "Would you like me to show you to the kitchen?" She offered with a smile. "You've been her for two weeks how have you not found it?" Alex asked worried "You have been eating right?"

He nodded "Thor has been gracious enough to provide me with bread and water… But I've grown tired of hiding in my room. I assumed by now things would have died down and I would be able to get an actual meal." He then turned completely towards her "But that would be lovely if you could show me…"

"Of course I'd be more than happy to…" She said smiling "Follow me this way…" She then head to the kitchen. She got there in less than a minute "See you weren't too far off… Do you want me to show you to the dining room? That's where everyone eats…"

He shook his head "No that isn't necessary. I was just planning on fixing something and going back to my room to eat."

"Well that just sounds lonely…" She said laughing.

He shrugged "Well I'm not the most popular person here."

"Well I don't think you're so bad… I mean not saying the New York incident was um… Okay but you seem to have changed, your helping us now I mean…" She said crossing her arms "How about you eat with me?"

He laughed "Not sure your brother would appreciate that…"

Alex just laughed "And I care why? He may be my big brother but he doesn't run my life. You should understand that better than anyone."

"Oh well the Captain may be upset by it." He said maintain eye contact.

She looked down and sighed "The Captain has been out of the picture for a little while now. I could care less what he appreciates."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" He said sounding truly concerned.

She then looked up did a fake smile "It's fine… But it's just dinner. You shouldn't have to spend all your time alone or with your brother. Everyone needs friends…" She said smiling "Especially here."

"I don't really make friends." He said laughing.

She shrugged "Well never too late to start. Now let's eat…" She said grabbing two salads and two waters. "This way to the dining room…"

When she walked in everyone except Natasha and Clint were there. At first no one paid any mind and just kept with what they were doing and their conversations until they saw Loki sit down at the table with her. "Everyone's staring…" Loki said observing the room.

"So…" Alex said handing him his food.

Just then Tony walked over and cleared his throat "Alex… can I talk to you?"

"No." She said not even looking up "So tell me about being a god. That has to be pretty bad ass…"

Tony sighed upset "Alex. Now."

She finally looked up "No. If you wanna be my bif brother make it full time, not when you feel like it. Now I'm having dinner with my friend here, if you wouldn't mind going away…" She said annoyed.

"Is this you trying to teach me some kind of lesson?" He said crossing his arms.

She laughed "Tony it's not all about you…I'm being friendly. Making friends. What normal people do."

"Yeah normal people don't try to destroy New York and take over Earth because they are having a pissing war with their brother." He said looking at Loki "And yeah that was about you reindeer games."

Loki smirked and looked up "I assumed."

She sighed "You're an ass hole and a bully. You should know better than anyone that people change and we all have past." She then grabbed her water and salad "Loki let's go somewhere else. I'm done with my brothers bull shit."

"Are you stupid…" Tony asked grabbing her hand.

Pulling her arm from him "Well you've already told me you think so." She turned to Loki "Let's go. I'm done here…."

As they were walking she heard Tony mumble "No wonder Steve left you high and dry."

"Tony go to hell…" She said as she left trying not to look at Steve as she left who was sitting watching as everything happened.

**Please Review! They keep me going and make me wanna write more and i really enjoy them and am grateful Let me know what you wanna see and/or what you like!**


End file.
